This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a system for latching a pair of mating connectors.
A typical electrical connector assembly includes a pair of electrical connectors which are mateable to interengage conductive terminals on the connectors to establish electrical circuits through the connector interface. Each connector typically includes a dielectric housing within which the terminals are mounted. The mating connectors are mateable in a given direction.
Most often, the mating connectors of a connector assembly have some form of latching system to hold the connectors in mated condition. Sometimes the latching system is releasable to allow for the connectors to be unmated. Just one example is in a holding frame and a portable data entry device. One connector of the connector assembly is mounted on the holding frame, and the other connector of the assembly is mounted on the portable data entry device. The holding frame has what is called a xe2x80x9cdocking portxe2x80x9d for receiving the portable data entry device. It is desirable to provide a secure latching mechanism to hold the portable data entry device in the docking port of the holding frame to maintain the electrical connectors in mated condition.
One of the problems with latching systems for electrical connectors as described above is the potential of damage to the latches, themselves. In other words, the portable data entry device often is hastily positioned on the holding frame of the docking port with the respective latches of the devices misaligned or improperly inserted. The result may be inadvertent damage to the latches.
Another problem with such systems is that the connector of the portable data entry device is a small, elongated and narrow structure which includes a housing molded of dielectric plastic material or the like. When latching cavities are formed in the very narrow housing, open spaces are created which tend to allow the molded plastic housing to bow. The connector is designed for mounting on a printed circuit board, and even the slightest bowing of the housing prevents the connector from lying completely flat on the circuit board.
The present invention is directed to solving these various problems of the prior art.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved latching system for an electrical connector assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved latch means on an electrical connector adapted for mounting on a printed circuit board, the connector being mateable with a complementary connecting device.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector includes a dielectric housing having an upper surface, a lower board-mounting surface and a front mating face extending generally transversely between the surfaces. A plurality of terminals are mounted on the housing. At least one latching cavity is formed in the front mating face of the housing for receiving a latch member from the complementary mating device. The cavity includes opposite side walls extending inwardly of the mating face and generally perpendicular to the upper and lower surfaces of the housing. A combination latch and solder member is mounted on the housing and includes a latch plate in the latching cavity between the opposite side walls thereof and a solder plate at the board-mounting face of the housing. The latch member of the complementary connecting device is latchingly engageable with the latch plate at one side thereof. A blocking section is provided in the latching cavity at an opposite side of the latch plate from the one side thereof to prevent the latch member of the complementary connecting device from being inserted into the cavity on the opposite side of the latch plate.
According to one aspect of the invention, the dielectric housing is molded of plastic material, and the blocking section is molded integrally therewith. The blocking section comprises a rib extending between the opposite side walls of the latching cavity. In one embodiment of the invention, the rib is spaced from the latch plate and from the boardmounting face of the housing.
In another embodiment of the invention, the integrally molded rib is generally coincident with the board-mounting face of the housing. The molded plastic material of the rib projects through an opening in the solder plate to form a locating peg for insertion into an appropriate locating hole in the printed circuit board.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.